


Even the Darkest Nights Will End and the Sun Will Rise

by Hannahhh279108



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regulus Black Lives, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahhh279108/pseuds/Hannahhh279108
Summary: Paisley Mills has been through a lot in her 15 years of life. Being raised in one of the top pureblooded families is not fun and games. Her parents and most of her family are some of the most dangerous death eaters around. She can only take so much hate from her "loved ones". What's going to happen when they find out her deepest secrets?This is set in the 5th year on Christmas Break.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking! I'm so excited and nervous to be posting this. I've been working on it for quite some time and never had the nerve to share it so here it is, finally! I hope you enjoy it!

I lay on my bed reading a book when I start hearing voices downstairs. I try to ignore them but I can’t. Something inside me tells me I need to go see what's happening. I sigh and make my way downstairs following the way of the voices I hear. The voices end up taking me to the living room where my aunts and uncles stand. My mother and aunt Druella are quietly crying. Even Uncle Evan has a red-stained face and tear-filled eyes. All eyes turn to me as soon as I step into view. 

“What’s going on?” I ask. No one in my family ever truly showed real human emotions in front of me unless it was anger. 

“Nothing that concerns you” Uncle Evan snaps 

Aunt Druella gives Uncle Evan a disapproving look “She deserves to know Evan. They were practically siblings” 

I look worriedly at my mother and father “Mother? Father?”

Mother gives a sad sigh and walks over to me cupping my face with her hand “ma chéri, Felix is no longer a part of this family”

With those simple words, my entire world comes crashing down. I stand there frozen in place, doing nothing except blinking. Thoughts race through my mind at lightning speed. This can’t be possible. He said he would never leave me. He was the only one I had left that cared. My amazing cousin Felix Rosier, my 4th brother had left me?

Everyone looks at me waiting for my reaction to come. They expect me to scream and cry, I'm sure. Mother speaks up first. “Paisley?” 

“You’re lying..” I finally say

“I am not.”

My lip starts to tremble and my voice starts to get a shakiness to it. “Please tell me this is just a joke. He can’t be.”

“He is gone Paisley and that is final,” Uncle Evan says in his no-nonsense voice. A tone everyone in the wizarding world knew not to mess with.

I burst into tears and run straight outside into the cold winter with only my socks and nightdress on. My socks absorb the wetness of the snow as I run but I don’t care. I run for miles in the woods, longer than I have ever run, until I trip over a log and fall face-first into the snow, cutting my leg on a sharp piece of log. I cry out from both the pain of the cut and the harsh cold of the snow, but through the pain, I’m able to crawl my way over to a large tree. That's when I realize how cold I am. I don’t know how long I've been outside but I know it's been a while. I pull my knees up to my chest desperately trying to get warm. My cotton nightdress not helping in the slightest.

This is the one and only time I’d probably ever say that I miss the manor and its huge stone fireplace. Minutes turn to hours and my body starts turning blue fast, the natural pinkness of my skin gone. I pull my hands out from my body and I am faced with a bluish greyish color. My eyes widen and I pull them back to my face to breathe warm air on them.

The only sounds I have to keep me company are the ones of my short breaths, the whistling of the wind, and the branches brushing up against one another. I purse my lips and attempt to whistle along with the wind to keep me from passing out, but nothing more than air comes out. There’s also an owl in the tree I'm leaning on, keeping me company. It’s almost comforting. I wonder if my family will come looking for me, but I can't help but doubt that very much.

After a bit longer, I feel myself start to pass out but the sound of footsteps crunching in the distance helps me hold on a bit longer. I can't even yell out for help. 

As the feet come closer I can see the light of someone’s wand. I start making soft humming noises so the person will hear me. They aren’t very loud but it’s something.

The light shines brightly in my eyes and I can see the person's face. It’s Regulus. He swears under his breath and runs over to me kneeling down.

“Your leg…” he says quietly. “Can you walk?”

I shake my head no.

“Ok, hold on,” he says. First, he shoots a spell into the air letting everyone know he found me then he takes off his black wool coat and wraps it around my shoulders. He picks me up quickly into his arms bridal style and we make our way back to the manor.

I’m so tuned out of reality that I almost don’t care but I can still feel the awkwardness radiating off of him. He had been one of the people who turned mean after Jake left. I hadn’t hugged him since then, let alone been picked up.

“Wrap your arms around my neck. It will keep you warm for now,” he says

I do as he says and snuggle my head into his neck. It doesn’t make me any warmer but it makes me tired. I start closing my eyes but Regulus notices.

“Don’t sleep,” he says. Worryness filling his tone. 

“Can’t help it,” I whisper against him. 

I can feel him start to walk faster and soon the manor starts coming into view.

My father and a few others stand at the doorway. Regulus runs up the steps as fast as he can with me in his arms.

Father leads him inside and he lays me on the couch closest to the fireplace. I whimper from the loss of body heat and curl into the couch.

My sister-in-law, Eliza keeps piling blankets on me until I’m wrapped in a big burrito bundle. 

My eyes keep opening and closing as I desperately try to stay conscious. 

“Stay awake,” mother says. She starts rubbing my arms and legs through the blankets trying to warm me but being mindful of my hurt leg which Eliza puts pressure on to stop the bleeding.

Eventually, the healer floos into the house and after talking with my parents, he comes into the room with a potion in hand. 

“I will not lie. This is going to hurt,” he says. He lifts the blankets off my leg and pulls my stained nightgown up slightly, revealing the gash in my leg which looks much worse than I had thought. 

I look away as soon as I feel the bile rising to my throat. The blood staining the bottom part of my leg a deep red.

The greenish liquid is then poured over the gash and I cry out loudly, gripping my blankets as tightly as I can. I look at my leg with a horrified expression, green smoke emitting from it. When the smoke disappears the gash has healed over.

The healer, Mr. Wilkes, smiles at me. “Now let's take care of your body temperature.” He takes out his wand and casts a light warming spell on me but not too heavy so it won’t burn my skin.

I instantly start feeling warmer. There’s still a little chill on my skin still but nothing too bad.

Healer Wilkes tells me that I can sleep now for the night then turns to talk to my family. Eliza smiles at me and mouths, “sleep.”

My eyes flutter a few times, but within a minute I’m out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her cousin Felix gone, who will protect Paisley from the inevitable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter is kind of long. I'm still getting used to this posting stuff so bear with me, please. This chapter contains abuse and some torture, but the worst of it will be in the next chapter.

I wake in the middle of the night and groan. My body is much warmer than I normally like. I wiggle my body to loosen the blankets then throw them off of me so they lay in a bundle at my feet. I look around and realize that I’m still in the drawing-room. 

I stand up from the couch and turn to the doorway ready to make my way into the kitchens for a drink. My heart almost stops in my chest when I see Alexandre leaning against the door frame. I jump back in surprise.

“You are supposed to be sleeping,” he says

“I was thirsty.”

With a quick wave of his wand, a glass of water appears in his hand. I limp over to him with my still sore leg and take it from him.

“Thank you.”

He hums in reply. I limp back to the couch and sit, gulping down the water in one go. I set the glass on the side table then look questionably at my nightgown covered leg.

The fabric is still stained dark red from the blood. I lift the hem of the gown to where the cut had been. It’s still gone, but the pain resides.

“How did it happen?” Alex says. He makes his way to a chair across from the couch and sits.

“I fell over a log.” I silently question his motives. Alexandre is not a kind man and rarely talks to me normally. If he did it was always cruel ‘jokes’, insults, or yelling at me for something. 

“I assume you’ve heard about Felix with you having been outside so late,” He says. 

My heart races once again as he mentions Felix’s name. If there was anything I couldn’t deal with now it would be Alex making some snide comment about Felix. Felix was more of a brother than Alexandre had ever been.

“Yes,” I whisper. I close my eyes and wait for his response.

“I always knew there was something wrong with him,” He says with a scoff. There it was.

Anger and pain burn inside of me and I stand up. “There’s nothing wrong with him!” I yell, tears rolling down my face.

He looks at me, silently with both eyebrows raised.

“He was more of a brother to me than you ever were…” I whisper. The venom rolling off my tongue with ease.

“Alexandre I think you should go back upstairs now.” We both turn our heads to the doorway. Uncle Evan’s large frame stands in the middle.

Alex nods and leaves the room. Leaving me with my uncle, Felix’s father. I sit back down on the couch and stare hard at the wall in front of me, tears still rolling down my face.

He takes a seat in the chair Alex had been in moments before. He stares at me for a while, but I don’t meet his eyes.

“Look at me,” He finally says. I avert my eyes but keep my head straight. “This must be hard for you, yes?”

“There’s nothing wrong with him Uncle,” I say quietly, avoiding his question.

“Paisley. Men marry women and women marry men,” He responds

“Not always… Plus Chester is lovely. He’s really smart and nice and- and”

“You’ve met this boy?” He questions

“Yes. Please give him a chance Uncle… Please,” I beg

He appears to think about it for a moment, but soon after his face turns red in anger. He stands and walks over to me pulling me up by my arm. He points his finger in my face. “You will not speak of him or that wretched boy ever again. They are no family of ours! Do you understand?!”

I nod my head, sobbing now. 

“Get upstairs,” He says. I limp as fast as I can to leave the room. “Now!!” he yells, throwing my water glass against the wall.

I cry even harder and run as well as I can with my injured leg all the way up to my bedroom. I slam the door and slide down the wall. I bury my face in my hands and cry all thats left of my heart out. I have no one left… 

I hear footsteps come down the hall. They pause in front of my door for a moment, then continue away. 

I cry myself to sleep and I’m never moved from the floor.

____________________________________________________________________________

I wake later in the day than normal. The first thing I do is press my hands to my red puffy eyes. I’m already not looking forward to today. Little did I know that this day would be in the future what I would call the worst day of my life.

I call for my family’s house-elf, Tallus to bring me my breakfast in bed instead of eating it downstairs with everyone else. I tell Tallus to say that I’m not feeling well so I’m not forced to come downstairs. It works as within a few minutes he appears with a plate of buttered toast and fruit for my meal, just how I liked. My friends at school always complain that I eat too little. I sigh at the thought of them, only a few more weeks until we go back home… Dora, or Tonks as she prefers always tells me “Home isn’t a place, it's the people you love. The ones that love you the same amount back or even more.” 

I take my diary out of the secret cubby with a quick spell and start writing while I eat. Jacob had created the cubby just over a year before he had left. The diary was the only thing I stored there. On the back of the front cover, Tonks had written the quote. The diary was a present from her one year. I smile and run my fingers over the ink. I finish my meal rather quickly, so I stop my writing and throw it into the cubby. I push it closed as I leave the room, not minding to check if it’s actually closed since it always was. I sneak down the hall and into one of my favorite rooms, the library.

The book that one of my best friends, Penny gave me sits tucked away on one of the further shelves. I pull it out and sit on a cozy armchair in the corner, my feet dangling over the side. My parents would throw a fit if they saw my position. Hours pass as I am so enthralled by the words on the pages. When I finally put the book down I look out the window to see the sky getting dark already. Had I really been reading that long? 

As I stand I groan at my various bones popping. The perks of being a dancer… I tiptoe through the halls stepping on certain parts of the floor that I know won’t creak. From down the hall, I see my bedroom door open. I stop in my spot and stare at the open door for a moment. No… 

When I come up to the door I hear whispers. The voices do not sound happy. I step into the door frame and my stomach drops making me choke on my breath. Alexandre, Eliza, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus, and Regulus stand in the middle of my room. Alex has my open diary in his hand. The diary containing everything I had tried to hide from them. Even things about Andromeda and Sirius. My disowned cousins who I had started to see in my first year.

They turn their heads to look at me as soon as I choke. If looks could kill I would be dead by a long shot. 

“How-how did?” 

“I came to get you and found a cubby open…” Alex says. “I couldn’t believe what I was reading so I got the others to see if they knew. They didn't.”

“We really don’t know you… do we?” Narcissa says in disbelief.

“I-I don’t know what to say…” I whisper

“Well I suppose you don’t have to answer to us, but you will have to answer to our parents,” Alex says

I shake my head quickly and step forward. “No! Alex, please. You know what they’ll do. They’ll kill me…”

He holds the diary up, away from my reach. “After seeing this, you deserve what they’ll do.”

“No,” I whisper in disbelief. “You don’t mean that…”

“Don’t I?”

With everything in me I try not to cry, but my lip quivers violently. “Plea-please Alex... I’m sorry. I-I just-”

“You just what?! Wanted to betray the family more than you have already?”

“More than I have alr- Alex all I did was get sorted into a different house!” I exclaim, my voice quivering as I speak.

His whole body tenses and the mirror shatters in the corner, making me jump. With 2 quick strides, he grabs a hold of my arm and starts dragging me alongside him downstairs to the drawing-room where our parents are. The others following suit.

“Mother. Father. Take a look please,” he says, handing them the diary. My free hand reaches out to try to grab it before it can reach my father's hands, but he snatches it from Alexandre’s hands too fast. All my lifelong secrets now lie in my father's hands. 

He stands there silently reading the page, my mother right next to him reading over his shoulder. I tremble in fear.

After a few minutes of silence he lowers the diary, neither of them say a word. The silence itself is deafening. 

“Lucius?” father says

“Yes sir?”

“Please get the veritaserum from the closet upstairs. Do you know the one?”

“Yes sir. Right away.” Lucius turns to go back upstairs

“Father…” I say. My voice meak.

“Don’t.”

I try to pull my arm from Alex’s grip but he just tightens it. Lucius returns with a vial of veritaserum and hands it to my father who swirls the bottle. The potion looks nothing more than a bit of water, but the effects prove differently. 

The fear finally explodes and I start begging and crying all while trying to escape Alex still. He tries to force me to stay still by wrapping an arm around my waist. I kick and scream in his hold. I won’t let them make me drink the truth potion. It would be the end of my secrets. The secrets I had for so many years now. I manage to kick my way out of Alexandre’s grip, but as soon as I turn Lucius is there to grab me. I kick some more trying to escape when I accidentally but thankfully kick him in between his legs and he lets go of me doubling over in pain.

“How dare you!” Narcissa screams at me, rushing over to her husband's aid. 

I stand surrounded by family, but not in a good way. They all have their wands pointed directly at me. There’s nowhere to run. I make the stupid decision and decide to try and run through them but Alexandre grabs me again, my back to his chest. I close my lips tightly so they won't be able to get the potion into my mouth but Alexandre is smarter. He pinches my nose so I have to breathe through my mouth. I hold my breath for as long as I can, my vision going blurry. I eventually open my mouth to take a breath. The second my mouth opens Alexandre forces the liquid down my throat. I cough and sputter but it’s already done.

“You’ve been keeping many things from us, but soon it’ll all come out,” My father says sneering at me. He points his wand at me and says “Incarcerous” Thick ropes come from nowhere wrapping themselves around me tightly binding me to a chair someone must have summoned.

“You’ve been a bad little girl, Mills,” Bella says, wickedly smiling at me

“Let’s get this started,” Father says, pushing Bella aside who scoffs and rolls her eyes. He slowly walks up to me, lifting my chin with the tip of his wand, so I'm looking him in the eyes. “Who have you been seeing behind our backs? I want to hear you say it.”

I whimper and shake my head no. The potion senses me not wanting to talk and it starts painfully squeezing my insides trying to force me to talk. I groan out in pain and something takes control of my voice forcing me to speak “Andromeda and Sirius.” I try not to look at my aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus or Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion, but I can feel their shocked stares.

I whimper and fight against my restraints even though I know it won’t help. 

“How long?” Aunt Druella asks.

Tears stream down my face as I answer “Since my first year.” 

“4 years?!” Mother exclaims. I nod my head. She walks up to me and strikes me across the face. “How dare you..”

I bow my head and sob. They’re going to hate me more than they already do after this. Why couldn’t I have been born into a loving family?

Mother walks back to where Aunt Walburga is and whispers something to her. She nods and makes her way over to me putting her face close to mine “Are you even a little bit sorry for what you have done?”

“No.”

She nods and backs up, pointing her wand at me “Crucio.”

As soon as the pain hits I close my eyes tightly and scream. The pain tears through my body. It feels as though I'm being ripped down the middle and being stabbed with blades of fire at the same time. Although it’s mostly from the pain of the torture curse, I scream and cry for everything. Losing my family’s love, being sorted into Hufflepuff, and all of the other tragedies in my life. I suppose tragedy just runs in the family.

The curse is lifted, but all I can do is cry hysterically. I would usually be embarrassed by crying like this, but I can’t bring myself to care anymore. I’ve lost the battle and everyone along with it.

My mother kneels down in front of me and lifts my chin with her finger. “Hush now cherie,” she says softly. “You know you deserve this.”

I can’t help but sputter out more sobs at her words. It’s so confusing. Having her tone be kind, but her actions not. For all of my life, I have never understood how someone could let this happen to their child. 

I know what it will bring, but I shake my head no. “No one deserves this,” I cry

Her face contorts from kind to angry as soon as the words leave my lips. “You have betrayed your family. Of course, you deserve this! We will not let such a traitorous action go unpunished.” She turns to look at Alexandre. “Take her downstairs,” she says. With that, she turns on her heel and walks out of the room with everyone following suit. All except Alexandre.

I look up at him, tears still flowing freely down my face. “Please Alex… I’m still your sister.”

He ignores my words and unties me, a hand already gripped around my arm to make sure I don’t run. I’m pulled to my feet and dragged along by my arm.

“Alex,” I sob. “I’m sorry. I’m still your little sister. Still that little girl I was all those years ago when you still loved me. Please. You must remember everything. The tea parties, puppet shows, the dolls. What did I do? I’m so sor-”

“Enough!” He yells, cutting me off. He comes to a complete stop. My arm is still in his grasp “Just… just shut up.” He gives my arm a yank but I pull back standing still.

I realize it as quickly as a lightning flash. “You know!” I say grabbing his arm with my other hand. “You know I’m right! Why can’t you tell me?! I-“

A quick but hard slap across my already reddened face cuts me off. 

I bring my free hand up to my cheek. There’s slight wetness and when I pull my hand back to look at it, I realize that its blood. 

He almost looks shocked at the sight of blood. He looks at the hand he hit me with and we both see that it was his left hand. His ring had cut me from the force of the slap. It had once been something I admired greatly as a child. The silver band with few small bands of diamonds circling it. He always knew how to position his hand so gleams of light would bounce off of it. It was entrancing to me back then, now it was something to be seen as a weapon.

Without a second thought he tugs my arm again and this time I follow. We end up in an L shaped room full of dark, dirty prison cells. There’s still dried blood in some of them. He leads me through the L until we are at the very last cell. He pushes me in harshly and slams the door shut, locking it immediately. He doesn’t even look at me again before he walks away leaving me alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Hi again... I know it's dark and I'm sorry. It does get worse in the next chapter but luckily for you, I'm a sucker for happy endings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Paisley's secret out, what will be her fate??
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dark. Last chance to turn back. You've been warned.

It’s dark and cold in the dungeons. I sit in a far corner and await whoever will come to get me. I know it will be bad this time. I shouldn’t have let them find out about seeing Andromeda and Sirius. I should have been smarter. The metal gated door finally flies open and there stands Alexandre, again.

“Lumos,” He says. His wand's tip illuminates, and it shines brightly into my eyes making me squint. He chuckles darkly and strides over to me at a fast pace, yanking me to my feet. We stare into each other’s eyes deeply for the first time in a very long time.

“Alex please…” 

“Enough from you” He looks away quickly, tightening his grip on my arm. It will definitely leave a bruise, but that's the least of my worries. He pulls me out of the cell and to a dark wooden door.

When he opens it I immediately shield my eyes, blinking a few times. When my eyes finally adjust to the light, I notice everyone in the room with us.  
I look around the room past everyone and I let out a horrified cry and my legs go weak. The wall on my left is covered in torture implements of all kinds, whips, knives, and other things I can’t even guess the use of. There’s a table in the back with restraints attached, but out of everything, the worst thing about the room is the dried blood everywhere. I try to hide my fear, but the trembling and heavy gasps give it away.

Cousin Bellatrix walks up and gets up to my face “Scared, are we?”  
“No...”

She yanks me out of Alexandre's grip, bringing me even closer to her “LIAR!” She screams. “Didn’t mummy and daddy teach you about lying?”

My whole body shakes in fear as Bella backs away laughing her manic laugh and my father, the notorious death eater Albert Mills, steps forward. “We taught you better than all of this. Remember I’m doing this because I care.” He pauses for a moment then raises his wand, making me flinch. “CRUCIO,” he bellows.

I immediately fall to the floor, hard. I scream and wither trying to escape the burning, fiery pain of the torture curse. Everyone just stares and Bella even laughs, while Alexandre just smirks. I cry, begging my father to stop, but I know he won’t.

“Begging will only make it worse, child,” mother says, raising her voice over the screaming.

After what seems like hours, he lowers his wand, lifting the spell and I almost sigh in relief, but I know they aren’t done yet. Father walks towards me and towers over my limp frame. I don’t dare look up at him. “Accio cat o’ nine tails,” he says.

The cat o’ nine tails appear in his hand and I let out a small whimper. I am already familiar with it. Father once made me watch him use it on a prisoner the death eaters were keeping in our cellar. It is a type of whip with nine knotted pieces of long cording and when hit with it, it tears open your skin leaving nasty slices and terrible scars.

Uncle Evan and Uncle Cygnus each grab one of my arms and drag me to the table where they lay me on my stomach and pin my arms down so I can no longer move. Father steps up. He rolls up his white dress shirt sleeves and lifts his arm above his head. The first hit lands on my mid-back and I cry out in pure agony. I realize this is going to be much worse than I thought. The hits start coming one right after another, hardly giving me enough time to register them, and soon enough I can feel the whip tearing open my skin.  
I start screaming and crying as it gets worse and worse. Unable to control myself. I turn my head slightly and I can see the blood splatters trailing up to my father. He is covered in my blood as is the whip. He wears a sadistic smile like an accessory. The next few are the hardest yet and I let out a blood-curdling scream. The blood is now oozing down my back and legs. Uncle Evan pinches my arm, hard. “Shut up, stupid girl,” he says.  
The hits eventually stop coming and I am left paralyzed on the table.I have no concept of time, but I can imagine how long he had gone on for. This is by far the worst pain I have ever felt. Father grabs a bunch of hair from my head pulling back. “If you ever try to run away again, especially to a blood traitor's house this will feel like nothing. Is that understood?” He spits out in anger.

“Yes sir,” I breathe out.

He slams my head into the blood-covered table, and everything goes black.

I wake what seems like moments later to someone dragging me by my foot across the floor. As the person pulls me, I can feel the lacerations burn and seep out more blood. I whimper and let out a long-strained cry with what’s left of my voice.

The person dragging me lets out a gruff when they realize that I'm awake. Just from the noise, I realize that it’s Alexandre.

“Alex… Please…Help me…” I whisper, my voice hoarse

“Shut up,” He replies

He continues dragging me until we get to the empty cell in the very back. He drags me in and shuts the gated door without locking it.  
“Mother and Father say that when you are able to walk again that you may come back up, but no sooner,” Alexandre says. He then leaves me alone in the dark cell.

I lay in the cell for what seems like ages when I hear something or rather someone…

“Psst,” the voice says. “Psst! Are you alive?” I’m unable to respond in my condition, so I just lay there and listen for more until I feel a sharp poke in my side.

I groan out in both pain and annoyance followed by a small whimper from my scratched vocal cords.

“Ah, there it is. The name’s Joel. I’ll take care of ya as much as I can kid. That’s a promise,” The voice- or Joel says. I hear some shuffling around in the cell next to mine, then a cold calloused hand grabs my soft one.

"You’re their kid aren’t ya?” he whispers

I nod my head as much as I am able

“Awful,” he scoffs. There’s a moment of silence before he speaks again this time saying, “Well I’ll quit blabbing for now, but if you need anything you wiggle your fingers or try an’ make a noise and I’ll help you as much as I can.”

I smile slightly to myself and squeeze his hand.

As the night goes on, I completely lose track of time and how long it has been. I listen to my own ragged breaths and some coughs from Joel. Eventually, I fall asleep. It’s the most uncomfortable sleep I've had but I still feel comfort as Joel never lets go of my hand.

While I sleep I have awful nightmares of blood, my torn flesh, and… death. My nightmare fades away soon after it starts thankfully and a beautiful white light surrounds my mind. My dream self kneels to the white soft ground and the most beautiful ragdoll cat walks towards me and rubs on my legs.

I feel at peace in my dream and play with the cat more, running my hands through its soft fur until I am awakened by a sharp pain running through my body focusing on my back.

I open my eyes and cry out, though it sounds more like a soft whimper. I look around with my eyes careful not to move my whole head which would only cause me more pain. I come to realize I’m being carried in someone's arms. I’m in a sitting like position with my legs wrapped around their waist and my head on their shoulder. Their hands are carefully placed under my bum as they hold me.

“You’re going to be alright Paisley. You’re safe now,” someone says from in front of me. I look up slowly and see Andromeda who’s walking a little behind the person holding me.

I smile weakly at her and rest my head back down on the person's shoulder. The leather of their jacket brushes my face and I recognize the person as Sirius.

We continue to make our way through the forest towards safety but I soon remember about Joel. I lift my head again weakly and mouth out the name, “Joel.”

Andy smiles and points to the other side of Sirius. I turn my head and sure enough, Joel limps along beside Sirius. A happy go lucky grin still on his face. He notices me looking and gives me a thumbs up. I close my eyes and sigh in relief. 

We get to the gate on the edge of the property where a large gap has been cut into for us to squeeze through. As Sirius bends to get through I feel a large straining pull on my back and feel a liquid stream down my back once more.

“Quick. Lay her here, on her stomach,” Ted says. I smile at the sound of his voice.

I’m laid down onto the gurney as slowly as possible but the pain still runs through me. I cry out for what seems like the millionth time.

The ambulance crew lifts the gurney into the small area and climbs in with me, sitting on the bench provided. There’s one more seat which Andy quickly fills leaving Ted to go in the passenger seat upfront. I can hear a car door close from outside and realize it’s Sirius getting into another car. I can only hope that he’s alone in the car and that they didn’t bring Dora let alone Charlie.

Andy grabs my hand and brings it up to her face, kissing it softly. “You’ll never feel pain like that again Paisley Renee, I promise. You’re safe now,” she says.

We speed down the road without sirens. As I breathe in and out I can feel the pain of the slices in my back. I can only imagine how bad it looks. I feel a sharp pinch in my arm and I immediately tense up and start trembling. It brought back the memory of Uncle Evan pinching me to shut me up. Tears roll down my face and all I can do is repeat the word “no” over and over again.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s alright. It’s just the IV, just the IV,” Andy says trying to calm me. She starts running her fingers through my hair and making shushing noises.

I look into Andy’s eyes with my own wide, teary, frightened ones. She nods at me and smiles sympathetically, but I still see a few tears come down her face. How awful this must be for her.

She sniffles and wipes her face with her sleeve. “How much longer?” She asks the paramedics.

“Less than 10 minutes now ma’am,” the younger of the two replies

We continue to drive and I feel more and more tired. The pain starts to subside from the medication they give me through the IV, but I am still very aware of the slices in my back. They don’t hurt much anymore, but I feel the strands of skin wobble any time we go over something rough in the road which is pretty often. The feeling of it makes me want to throw up.

Just as I start to drift off once more, the back of the ambulance opens up and more paramedics come to lift the stretcher out. I suck in a breath from more movement and move my hand to find Andy’s. A warm hand grips mine tightly and I look up only for my eyes to meet Dora’s reddened ones.

“I’ll be ok,” I mouth to her. I don’t want her to worry, so I try to be brave but inside I'm breaking moment by moment, piece by piece.

She smiles through her tears and holds my hand down the entire hallway, everyone else following suit until a doctor stops them.

“We need you to wait in the waiting room now. She is in good hands,” He says

Ted starts to say something, but Sirius cuts him off and shoves the man against the wall, putting his wand up against the man's neck. “If anyone besides us tries something you will tell them no. We are the only ones that you will ask. Am I understood, mate?”

He nods his head furiously, frightened by Sirius’ actions. Andy and Ted pull Sirius off of him, and as the nurses go to bring me through another set of doors I grip Dora’s hand tighter and whine, “no...:”

Andy kneels next to me so I can see her face. “You will be just fine Paisley. No one’s going to hurt you. They just need to help you,” she says

Although still very fearful I nod my head and let go of Dora’s hand, taking a deep breath as they finally lead me through the doors, leaving the others behind.

The team of doctors lead my gurney into an empty room. My eyes dart around the room and I start breathing heavily, my anxiety becoming worse and worse. A nurse seems to notice and she bends down and starts rubbing my arm lightly.

“It’s ok dear. You’re safe. Doctor Reid here is just going to give you some medicine to make you fall asleep so we can get you fixed up. Then when you wake up you are going to see your family again. The one’s right out there, yes?” she says

I nod my head and in no time I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter was actually pretty hard to write considering the events...
> 
> Can you guess the meaning of the ragdoll cat?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the awful events of the last chapter, Paisley has a long while of healing before her. Come along for the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 100 hits! Wow! Thank you so much! I hope all you Americans (and anyone else) had a good thanksgiving!

My eyes flutter open what seems like seconds later. I know it's been longer than a few seconds because the sun is shining into my eyes. I’m still laying on my stomach, but I manage to look around the part of the room my head is facing. Andy notices and rushes to my side immediately. The room is still spinning and I’m very sleepy, but I manage a smile. More for her than me. 

She runs her fingers through my hair slowly. “Hey you,” she says. “You can rest. We’ll be right here. I promise.”

I let my eyes close, but no sleep comes. I groan and open my eyes, putting my hand to my throat. It’s still very sore, but nothing like it had been earlier.

“We healed it,” a nurse says, smiling down at me. “It will be quite sore for a while so try and limit your talking.”

“That’ll be the hardest part for her. Eh Paize?” Felix says. I turn my head more almost to the point where it’s uncomfortable and I see Felix sitting in the hospital armchair smiling at me. I can easily tell that he’s forcing the smile from his watery eyes. 

“So now about your back,” the nurse starts. I squeeze my eyes shut awaiting the news. “We cleaned and stitched up the wounds, muggle style. We couldn’t use any Dittany seeing as the wounds were too deep. Your back is wrapped in gauze and that will have to be changed every day along with cleaning the area. Now, we want to try and have you sit up today, but if you can’t handle it then we will try tomorrow. Alright dear?” she says

I open my eyes to respond and a few tears slip out. I just nod my head. 

The nurse shuffles away from my bed and closer to the adults. “May I talk to the rest of you in the hallway?” she asks. Everyone nods and starts to follow. “Ah. Um, just the adults dear” she says to Dora who scoffs in return.

The adults leave the room and Dora turns to me and smiles brightly. “So… what do you wanna do?” she says

“Can you… Can you tell me a story? To get my mind off of… everything,” I whisper

“Of course I can.” She sits on the edge of the bed on the same side my head is facing and sighs. “Once upon a time, there was a girl.” She pauses to think for a moment then continues, “who was the kindest girl in all of the lands. Although she was kind, people were terrible to her.” Out of the corner of my eye, I see her wipe away some tears. “Oh, Paize… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she says.

“It’s not your fault,” I say

“I talked you into it. When we first found out about being cousins, I talked you into lying to your parents so you could come stay with us.”

“Tonks… I was the one who agreed. I could have said no, or have gone that once and never went again. I knew better. I knew the danger,” I say. I feel for her hand and grip it tightly. “It was worth it…”

Dora turns to look at me quickly. “Don’t. You. Dare. Paisley Mills. Nothing was worth this.”

I let out a heartless laugh. “Of course it was. I’ll explain it another day. I just really need my mind off of the pain for now.”

Dora nods and we switch the conversation with ease. That’s by far one of the best things about having a best friend. The adults return not too long after and we all make light conversation, trying not to think about why we’re here in the first place. Minutes turn into hours and we all start to get restless. Everyone else ignores their restlessness as it’s “nothing compared to what I must be feeling.” My chest is sore from laying on my stomach, so I am extremely thankful when the nurse from before accompanied by a doctor walks in the room.

“Hello everyone. We would like to see if Paisley feels up to trying to sit up now.” The doctor says

“Yes,” I answer immediately

A few chuckles go around the room at my eagerness. The nurse and doctor walk up to me and the doctor puts his hand on my arm lightly.

“We’ll have you roll onto your side first then get to a sitting position from there, alright?”

I nod my head bracing myself for the pain to come. The doctor slides his hand under my armpit and helps me roll to my side. I close my eyes at the movement immediately, wincing at the pain. 

“Shall we continue?” he asks

I nod my head in response. He keeps a firm grip under my arm and pulls me up slowly letting me do some of the work, but not a lot. Pain shoots through me at the large movement and I give a quiet strangled cry. I grab the doctor's arm without realizing it and squeeze it for dear life. 

“Deep breaths,” the nurse tells me

I nod my head in quick motions and try to focus on my breathing. 

In.

And out.

In…

The pain becomes too much for me to handle and I start shaking my head. “I’m done,” I whisper up at the doctor

“Are you sure? Because we can-”

“I’m sure! I can't do it!” I say loudly. I meant to yell, but it comes out in a wheezy tone.

He nods and he and the nurse help me back to lying on my stomach.

“If you are able you can either stay on your stomach or roll to your side,” he says. He nods at everyone else and on his way out I can hear him whisper to Andy, “This is normal.”

Normal my ass....  
____________________________________________________________________________

Days pass and I start to heal, slowly. I finally sit on my own and I can walk with help. No word comes from my parents or anyone else. I try my hardest not to think about it too much but I keep finding my mind on that exact subject. They’re awful, yes, but they’re not stupid. They know where I would be. It pains my already broken heart to know that they won’t even try to get me back. I would say no but it would be nice to have them try for once.

I sit myself up slowly still feeling the painful strain and grab my pudding cup. I start to eat it, but soon pause in mid-motion when I hear commotion and yelling from outside my room. I recognize the yelling as Andromeda, but can’t tell who the other person is. My thoughts race at the possibilities of who it could be. There was no way… 

I set the cup down and slowly bring my legs over to the side of the bed. I look at the floor wearily. With a few deep breaths, I make my decision and stand to my feet while gripping my IV pole tightly. I stumble with shaking legs to the door and open it a crack.

My breath is taken away when I see my parents, Uncle Evan, Alexandre, Eliza, Lucius, and Regulus stand facing Andromeda and Sirius. 7 against 2… An unfair battle. I make no noise and let everything unfold.

Andy continues screaming as no one notices me, “She could have died! Don’t you get it?! She was minutes away from the infection taking over her whole damn body!”

My father interrupts her, “but she is fine, is she not?”

Andy stares at him bewildered. “No, she’s not bloody fine! She can’t walk! She hardly talks now! You ruined her! Job well done honestly! She will spend the rest of her damn life traumatized and in therapy for what you’ve done!”

“She will get over it. She is not a child” he responds in an eerily calm voice.

“Yes, she is! She’s 15! She’s- she’s.” Her voice cracks, “she’s just a girl. She is a child! Merlin how did you not see it?! All she wanted was to be loved and wanted! Just that... “

I feel a twinge of pain in my heart. I hadn’t shown or had any real emotions since that day. It was all starting to rise to the surface. Does Andy really think I’m ruined now? 

“We do love her,” Mother says in a deadly voice

Sirius steps in. “Like hell,” he scoffs. “You would never treat someone you love like you have treated Paisley.”

Mother looks taken aback at his words. Even from off to the side I can see something flash through her mind from the look in her eyes.

“It’s ok,” I whisper. All heads turn to look at me. “You don’t have to love me.”

A nurse is at my side within seconds, grabbing hold of my arm to steady me. I can see mother’s eyes start to water for barely a second. Andy nods at the nurse who looks at me sweetly, her eyes kind as she walks me slowly back into the room. I take what I know will be the last look back at my parents and everyone else then the door shuts. I let out a shaky breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“You shouldn’t have been up by yourself,” the nurse says

“No one would’ve let me go look.” I sit on the bed and try to listen to what they are saying on the other side of the door, but it’s of no use. “They don't love me,” I whisper. “Not anymore.”

The nurse looks at me sympathetically, but I just stare ahead at the door. She starts taking my vitals and checking my back to see if anything had been disrupted. After a while, Andy and Sirius walk into my room. Andy sighs when she sees me.

She walks over to me and kneels down in front of me. “You aren’t ruined. I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth. You are so brave and so strong Paisley.”

I scoff then start to laugh. Andy stares at me, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. The laughing soon turns to crying and she wraps her arms carefully around me, hugging me close.

“Why don’t they love me anymore?” I cry

Andy sniffles. “I don’t know honey. I don't know,” she says softly

When I finally manage to reduce my crying to sniffles I ask, “What’s going to happen now? Am I going to have to go back?”

Sirius gets off the chair he’s sitting in and sits with Andy and I on the bed. “You are never going back there, Paisley… Ever,” he says. His tone stricter than I’d ever heard. Sirius was never this… Serious… 

Andy grabs my soft hand in hers. “We- Sirius, Ted, and I are going to go to the ministry tomorrow. Ted and I are going to get custody over you,” she says. My eyes shoot up to meet hers. She wipes her own tears away. “With your permission of course…”

I look at her, an astounded look on my face. I nod my head quickly and just about throw myself into her arms. “Yes,” I whisper. “Yes, yes, yes.”

“Oh, oh, oh,” she says. She shifts me in her arms. “Be careful of your back.”

“I don’t care,” I say. Tears still rolling down my face.

She laughs slightly and rests her hand on the back of my head. “You’re going to be happy Paisley. I promise.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

The day flies by and before I know it I’m getting woken up. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Andy’s red one’s. My heart immediately drops and tears start to form.

“I have to go back with them. Don’t I?”

Andy’s eyes widen at my question. “What? No. No,” she says. She gestures her hand to her face. “They’re happy tears, Paisley. You’re ours.” She holds up the paperwork that has been changed to say that my legal guardians are Andromeda and Ted Tonks. 

With Ted’s arm, I sit up as quickly as I can and hug them both, tears freely flowing down my face. I finally have the family I deserve.

“You may be legally theirs, but we’re still gonna steal you and Dora for sleepovers,” Felix says. His big emerald eyes are filled with tears.

I nod into Andy's shoulder and let out a small laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Paisley is finally out of there for good! Yay!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhhh I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Poor Paisley... Please be nice, but feedback is always enjoyed. Also if you want too, my Tumblr is @paisleymills


End file.
